


of chances and abandoned castles

by teatimewithbees



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody has a Crush on Obi-Wan, Exploring an Abandoned Castle, F/M, Ghost!Cody, M/M, Modern Era, Obi-Wan doesn't know, One-Sided Attraction, Star Wars Modern AU, Teenager!Anakin, Teenager!Obi-Wan, because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan explore an abandoned castle. They have unexpected company.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	of chances and abandoned castles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, I'm sorry and me listening to dark royalty core music that youtube says I would like is the only reasons this exists.
> 
> Also, Anakin and Obi-Wan are roughly the same age in this one, with Obi-Wan being just a bit older.

Obi-Wan laughed – a beautiful sound, Cody thought, as he trailed after him and his brother.

„You're definitely right, Anakin. I should have thought of that earlier,“ he teased, only for his brother to hit his sharp elbow into his ribs. The evasive jump to the side only resulted in him almost hitting into one of the many little tables at the side of the hallway. Instead, he only hit the vase, catching it before it could shatter on the floor.

„You're just salty, because you didn't think of it first,“ Cody wouldn't say he despised Anakin but he had a strong dislike for the younger brother. Not that he knew much about him. He could list a multitude of facts about Obi-Wan but whenever it came to the younger brother his head seemed completely empty.

„Sure,“ Obi-Wan was still laughing, quietly to himself and Cody wished he could kiss him. He longed for him in the same way that he longed to return inside during winter. It was a wish for warmth that was never going to come true.

„Glad we agree,“ Anakin evaded the light punch that Obi-Wan aimed at his shoulder as they entered the ballroom of the castle. It was big and used to be light up by a big chandelier at the ceiling that was now hanging in the dark, only shimmering when the rays of the flashlights roamed over it for a short moment. The marble floor was still in a good condition, even though no one had bothered to take care of it for what must be years. Even the tourist had abandoned the castle. Most people didn't dare come near it.

„I heard here were the most sightings. The tourists could book dance lessons and apparently some reported seeing people dressed „old-timey“ dancing along them but no one ever got a photo,“ Obi-Wan explained to his brother, already a few meters in front of him, shining the flashlight at first the big windows at the side and then at the portraits on the wall. He put the flashlight down then, returning to his amused brother, only to bow.

„If I may ask for this dance, milady. We can't just avoid this perfectly good opportunity to see some victorian ghosts,“ Cody scoffed. Obi-Wan laughed.

„They're not victorian, Anakin. That's a whole different era,“ Anakin had straightened up again, though he still held his hand out. Obi-Wan had one eyebrow raised, but accepted the hand.

„You don't even know how to dance,“ his brother scoffed, though by the way they were just aimlessly turning in circles, Obi-Wan was right.

„That's only because you don't know my style of dancing.“

„I'm going to tell Padmé you said that,“ Cody didn't know Padmé but he still questioned her taste if she chose Anakin over Obi-Wan.

„Don't you dare. She will laugh at me for ages.“

„Deserved,“ Obi-Wan let go of his brothers hand, staggering his first few steps before reclaiming his balance. A smile was plastered onto his face and Cody questioned for a moment if he was ever going to get the opportunity of being with him. The answer seemed obvious when faced with all the facts. It was a simple no. There were too many barriers between them, even if they both wanted.

„Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will tell dad that you broke his favorite mug if you dare to tell my girlfriend,“ Obi-Wan leaned down to pick up his brothers flashlight, throwing it over to him.

„That was you and he already knows. He figured it out ages ago,“ Anakin looked shocked, though Obi-Wan only continued to walk, spending more time studying the paintings. They were framed in gold, though Cody was sure that it was just a thin layer over wood. The king hadn't been very fond of unnecessary spending.

„Did you tell him?“ Anakin jogged the few metres between him and his brother, looking at the smaller man instead of the painting.

„No, like I said, he figured it out. I didn't even have to tell him,“ Anakin narrowed his eyes at his brother for a moment but followed his gaze up. Cody followed shortly behind, his breath hitching for a moment.

„Look at that. Isn't he your type?“ Anakin joked. Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, but nodded.

„It's the scar, isn't it?“ his brother continued and his brother sent him a short look.

„Of course it's the scar,“ Cody touched his face for a moment, fingers tracing over the scar that curled around his eye, a smile forming on his lips. He looked back at Obi-Wan. He had wandered to the next painting, though he spent less time inspecting those. He and Anakin were steadily making their way to the second exit of the room, pushing open the grand doors to enter another, bigger hallway. They only briefly looked into the adjacent rooms, already searching for a way back down into the entry hall.

It took a while until they found the right staircase. A grand one that Anakin joked about, saying how princesses would run down here to run from the fiance their parents had arranged for them to marry. Obi-Wan had noted that it was unlikely that that ever happened, considering the status of women at that time, though his brother had only threatened to push him to the last few steps. Obi-Wan had only jumped down, running the last few meters until the entry hall. Cody had followed only steps behind Anakin, slowing down as the door came closer, the light of the moon shining in from outside as Anakin almost rammed Obi-Wan to the floor. The squabbled as they walked outside.

Obi-Wan turned around once they were fully outside, looking back inside the castle as Anakin already continued their walk back into town. He stopped when he noticed Obi-Wan wasn't at his side anymore, watching his brother as he let his gaze trail over the outside of the entrance and then Cody himself. His eyes widened and he turned around to his brother. By now, they were too far away for Cody to understand, but he could see Anakin laughing as Obi-Wan pointed back inside, at Cody.

He leaned back at the railing of the staircase, a fond expression spreading over his face when he felt a nudge against his shoulder. His own brother was watching him with barely hidden amusement.

„What?“ he asked, though he was aware just how much Rex was going to tease him.

„A new crush?“ he asked, giving up on holding his laughter, „He even likes your scar.“

He only rolled his eyes, his fingers trailing the sensitive skin once more. It hadn't hurt for a long time. Though, then again, there was no reason it should hurt. He was, after all, already dead.


End file.
